Born For This
by littleangelkat93
Summary: Hinata goes to a spy school, but get broght back by Itachi with her twin, Xin, and friend, Shadow. Shadow has strange powers and she falls in love at first site with Kiba, but will she love even more in love with someone else? Main KibaxOCxSasu others
1. Chapter 1

Born For This

Me: Hi there. Here is another story by Dark Purple Cherry Blossem!

Sasuke: Great now we can all hide for your lives.

Me: Meany! You will die! starts to chase Sasuke

Naruto: Dark Purple Cherry Blossem doesn't own Naruto. She does own non Naruto Characters.

It was a peaceful afternoon at Southwood Academy. Southwood is a school for future FBI agents and spies. It lies on the coast of California. The government hand picks the students, unless your parents were in the FBI than you can go without an invention.

Under a shady tree, a girl with pretty long dark brown hair and sparkling brown eyes sits waiting for her only two friends. She has been here since seventh grade and still is called a freak along with her two friends. Why would a pretty junior girl who is only sixteen and her twin brother is the most popular and adored person called, you may ask. Well you see this girl has strange powers. She can see spirits. I mean spirits as in ghosts, demons, angles, monsters, talking creators. Her two friends are twin sisters, who have weird eyes. Their eyes are a light violet with no pupils. The three girls clicked like magic. Some people say that Shadow, the spirit girl, conjured up the twins, Hinata and Xin.

"Hey Shady, what's up with you girl," Said a girl walking up to Shadow. It was Xin. She was Japanese with long dark blue, almost black hair. She is the more outgoing of the twins. She was Shadow's partner in crime. She sat down next to Shadow.

"Nothing much. You?" Just then Hinata walked up. Hinata looks exactly like Xin, except her hair is shorter. "Yo Hinata, over here."

"Shadow-Chan, Xin-Chan, are you ready of the weekend?"

"You beat the FBI has vampire I am." Shadow said. They nodded. They have seen vampires before, but no one will believe them. It is so sad. T.T

"Um excuse me ladies, but can I ask you something?" a voice asked. they look up at the figure, and meet a pair of red eyes. They all fall down. They are out cold.

"Wow that was easy," another voice said.

"I thought the leader said that this would be a hard mission, yeah," said a third voice.

"Shut up and get the girls."

Me: I know it is very short, but I will get better. Sorry of spelling and grammar.

Naruto: Hey I wasn't in this chapter. – Cries anime tears-

Me: I am sorry Naruto, you will be in it soon I promise.

Naruto: wreally? –nods- yeah! I am so happy. Let's go get something to eat.

Me: My treat. we skip of

Sakura: god, why me. I am stuck with idiots. Please R&R so that won't happen again. Where's Sasuke?


	2. Chapter 2

Born For This

Me: Happy New Year!!!!!!! Love fireworks. So firey!

Naruto: I know they are so perfect for pranks!

Me: And movies, like Pirates 3! I LOVE that movie

Naruto: And for distractions!

Me: and for evil stuff

Sakura: Someone should stop them.

Xin: I have the perfect idea. Hey look someone left a bowl of cookies and cake over there! Kat and Naruto run over to the cookies and cake. There peace and quiet!

Hinata: darkcherry40 does not own Naruto as stated in last chapy. People may be OOC

* * *

POV Shadow

I woke to a faint light. My head was pounding. I sat up slowly. I was Hinata and Xin on the other side of the room. They were whispering.

"What hit us? I feel like I was in some nightmare." They walked over to me.

"Hey shadow, how are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" Hinata asked.

"Only my head hurts." I said with a smile. They sat down by me. We held hands. We sat there for a while. I hummed so tunes to claim us. After a while, something hit the wall across from us. There stud some people. They came in.

"Hinata, are you in here?" a blond asked. Hinata started to cry. She and Xin got up and ran to them. I stayed still, not knowing what to do. Then Xin walked over to me.

"Shadow, it is time for us to go. Come on, I want you to meet someone." She helped me up. We grabbed you stuff. Luckily the kidnapper got your stuff. we walked outside. I clung to her. "Everyone this is Shadow our best friend and roommate. Shadow these are you friends."

"Great, now we have one extra. Tsunade-baka-chan didn't say anything about an extra." The blond got hit in the head.

"Naruto, that is no way to speak to someone you just meet." A girl with pink hair said.

"We should get moving." I said. They looked at me.

They started to travel. I was on Xin's back. They were going at a fast pass that I could not match. After a while, the sun began to set. We stopped and set up camp. I had become an anime character. Soon we were finished, and we sat a fire.

"So why don't we introduce ourselves," the pink hair girl said. "I am Sakura Haruno." (ank. I am not going to describe them. You know what they look like.)

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!"

"Shikamaru Nara. Thi sis so troublesome."

"Hi, I am Ino Yamanaka."

"Hi there. I am Choji Akimichi."

"Hey, I am Tenten!"

"Hi, I am the youthful Rock Lee!"

"Hi, I am Neji Hyuga."

"Gaara"

"Kankuro"

"Temari"

"Shino Aburame"

"Hi there, I am Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru." Akamaru barked.

"What a fucking second! Xin, Hinata, have you noticed that these people are almost like the characters from Naruto? I mean they even have a dog named Akamaru! Why didn't you tell me? You know how much I love that show!" she hit both on the head.

"Well you see Shady, I could not tell you. I wanted to tell you, but stupid Hokage said no." I went to bed right after that. My head started to hurt again.

Well What do you think? Tell ME! R&R please!


	3. Note

Note From Author….

Dear my fans and readers,

Hey everyone who likes my stories. Sorry about not updating my stories. I was busy and had writers block. I am going to continue my stories. I am start with Spirit Whisperer or Born for This. Tell me which one please. The stile might change a little due to that my writing has improved.

Love with all my heart,

Littleagnelbess40, aka Ninjagirl40, Dark Purple Cherry Blossem, and darkcherry40

Ps. Please don't hate me. and there will be a poll to vote.


	4. Chapter 3

Me: So hey, I know it has been a long time. I am very sorry. I have had writers block, and I sort of forgot I had this. Hehe

Naruto: It is about time Bells!

Me: Sorry, I have had writers block. Take it away Naruto.

Naruto: littleangelbells does not own Naruto. She does not own Xin, TeeBeMe owns Xin. Bells owns everyone else.

Born For This

Chapter 3

It was the next morning. Everyone was up, but Shadow and Xin. Everyone, except for Hinata, was trying to wake them. Everything failed poorly.

"Ya'll suck so badly. Man, this brings back some painful memories." Hinata was laughing her head off. Everyone looked at her like she had gone insane.

"Well if you think you can do better, then you try Miss Smartybutt!" Naruto said pissed. {Oh bad Naruto. Never talk like that!} This was rewarded with a smack to the head by Hinata. She walked over to them.

"Xin, Shadow, I just heard that they hired a hot new teacher for gym. They say he has the most perfect body." They were up in a flash.

"Hot guy, where?" Shadow asked. She looked all around."I don't see any one here. Where did you hide him Hina? If you are thinking to keep him to yourself, think again!" Everyone was laughing their heads off. Shadow and Xin blushed.

"Hina, you are so mean and so dead!" Xin stud up. Shadow behind her. They had pure evil grins. Hinata started to run, but was tackled to the ground. They started to tickle her. After some time, Shikamaru stopped them.

"Stop playing around. We need to move. Troublesome women." They stopped. Soon everyone was ready to move out. Shadow and Xin were in the front. They had their arms linked. And they were skipping.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" they kept singing. It was annoying everyone.

"How do you live with this Hinata?" Kankuro asked. "I am about to go crazy, and I have only been with them for a few hours." Hinata looked at him she pulled headphones out of her ears.

"You say something?" Everyone sweat dropped, except for the three crazy girls. [Yes Hinata is crazy.] "What?" They looked at her. "Fine, I will stop them from singing that song." She caught up to them. She linked arms with Shadow. "Hey, why don't we sing another traveling song?" Xin cheered. Shadow smirked. Their plan was working. They were the masters at annoying people. They unlinked arms and walked beside each other. Hinata figured that they were about thirty minutes away from Konoha. They started to sing some more songs. They finally arrived after thirty minutes.

"Shadow welcome to Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves." Hinata said. Shadow cheered. She looked around everywhere. They made their way to the Hokage's Tower. Neji knocked on the door. A faint come in was heard. They entered the room. Everyone lined up along the walls.

"I see that you are back. Hinata, Xin, introduce me to your friend." The three friends stepped forward. Shadow stud there politely.

"Hokage-San, this is Shadow. She is our roommate and best friend at Southwood." Hinata put her arm around Shadow.

"Shadow is like the coolest and kindest person ever Hokage-San. She is the best person in her world. She is like family to us." Xin put her arm around Shadow on the other side of Hinata.

"Nice to meet you Hokage-San. It is an honor to be able to meet you." Tsunade was happy.

"Well, Jenny was right. You are so polite. I wish some of your ninjas were as nice and polite as you." She glared at the people behind Shadow. "Everyone is dismissed, accepted Hinata, Xin, and Shadow." When everyone left, Tsunade got serious. "It seems that we have a serious problem on our hands. Shadow you have some talent that people from this world want. This puts you in great danger. You also have to return to your world, before some people get suspicious."

"Hokage-San, I would like to stay for awhile. This place is amazing. The truth is I don't want to go back to the life I had. If it is possible, can I stay here?" The three girls looked at Tsunade. Tsunade was deep in thought.

"I have given it some thought. I think that you would make an excellent ninja. I would love to have you stay here. We just have to ask Jenny. Hey jenny what do you think about it?"

"Tsunade, I think that Shadow staying would be a good thing. She will enjoy it there," a voice said. It was coming from Hinata's necklace. Shadow was a little surprised at this.

"So it is settled. Shadow, you are now a member of Konoha. Let me be the first to welcome you. You will report here tomorrow at ten. For now you will stay with the Hyugas. You are dismissed."

"Thank you Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha. I will not let you down." They left the office. The three girls hugged. They went to the ramen shop. Everyone was there.

"Hey, guys guess what!" Xin said to everyone. Everyone stared at them. They had grins on their faces.

"Um … you saw Kakashi without his mask?" Sakura asked. They shook their heads.

"I get free ramen?" they shook their heads again. "I became the Hokage!"

"Naruto, do you really think they found out before you would." Shikamaru stud up. "Let me guess. Shadow gets to stay here." Shadow hugged him

"You are really a genus." She let go. Shikamaru was blushing. "So Hinata, can we celebrate? Please!" Shadow and Xin had their puppy faces on.

"Will you stop with that face? It does not work on me. I have lived with it for so many years." Xin whispered something in to her ear. "Fine, we can have a party. Just don't do that again." The girls hopped up and down. Everyone sat down. Shadow looked around the table. There was no other place to sit. The other people were talking. They didn't even notice that she was standing. She quietly left. She did tell the owner to tell Hinata that she was going to the park, and if she wasn't there, that she would be close. She found her why to the park. It was so pretty. She walked over to the play set. She started to swing. She loved the swings. She sat there for an hour. She watched the little children play.

Hinata and Xin

It has been an hour since Shadow has left. No one has notice that Shadow was even gone. Xin smiled.

"Hey Shady, why don't you tell us one of those stories?" No answer. "Shady?" Still no answer. She looked around the table. There was no Shadow. She started to panic. "Shady, where are you? I miss my partner in crime. Who will annoy Hina with me? Who will tell off your brother?" Everyone was looking at her. "Great! Now Clayton is going to kill me! Man, oh man!" She stud up and went to the owner. She ran back. Hinata still dumbfounded. "Don't worry Shady, Xin is coming." She ran past Hinata. Hinata grabbed Xin.

"For the love of god! What are you doing? Are you trying to ruin the Hyuga name?" Hinata was mad. Xin was scared.

"No stupid! Shady is missing. I am going to save her before someone takes her and hurts her. Also so that Clayton won't kill me!" Hinata let go. Xin ran out of the shop. She ran in the director of the park.

"OMG! I am so dead. Xin wait for me!" She ran after her sister. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, and Lee decided to go and look for the three girls. Everyone one else tagged along. They came to the park. They could see them swinging. The gang walked up to them.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing?" Naruto yelled. They stopped swinging. Hinata blushed deeply.

"Hey we are going to watch some movies. Want to come?"Shadow asked.

Me: So there it is! What do you think?

Shadow: That was awesome!!! Can I beat people up?

Me: Sure, but I want to hear other ideas too.

Sasuke: Why am I not in this?

Me: you will be my emo friend. Duh duh duh …. R&R


End file.
